The Harry harem
by The-pika-senpai
Summary: Warning: do not read if you don't want a lemon or harem fanfic


**True love**

This Fan-fiction will include Harry(of course), Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Lavender, Cho, Tonks, Padma, Parvati, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Hannah, Fleur, Gabrielle, and Susan.

Pika-senpai: this is my first story so please don't be rude but I would like some helpful advice ^^ tell me what you think and who the second chapter should be about.

**pika power: pika-senpai does not own Harry potter or any of the characters**

* * *

><p><em>this story takes place after Harry defeats Voldemort and Harry and Ginny have kids in school.<em>

**_ The potter residence_**

Harry and Ginny just got home from dropping their kids off on the Hogwarts express. He closes the door and turns around wrapping his arms around his wife lifting her off the ground as she wraps her arms around his neck. She wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him lovingly as he carries her to their room. He slams the door closed behind him using his foot, Ginny breaks the kiss and whispers to him seductively, "Don't you believe where a bit overdressed for the occasion my darling? Aren't you going to fix that?"

He shivers and growls huskily back to her, "Yes of course my love I completely agree." He pulls out his wand while he holds her. He does a swift flick of he wand and their clothes disappear, so his wife's naked form presses against his bare hardening cock. He pushes her back against the rooms wall causing his cock to press against her bare pussy. He presses his lips to hers as he softly grinds against her pussy, he hears her moaning and whimpering needily into his lips.

She holds onto him, her legs tightening around him as he grinds slowly and deliberately. His cock sliding over her clit at times causing her to hiss into his lips with pleasure. He breaks the kiss and growls into her ear huskily, "How badly do you want me inside you my love?"

"More than anything," she hisses as his cock rubs against her clit again, "I want you to push your cock into my pussy and fuck me silly my love!" She bucks her hips whimpering needily.

He grins and growls huskily to her, "Since you asked so nicely it will be my pleasure to carry out your wish." He pulls back his hips and reaches down adjusting his cock. He pushes his hips forward slowly causing the head to spread her pussy lips around his cock. She shakes softly as he pulls back then thrusts his hips forward pushing her firmly to the wall.

He continues to pull his cock back and thrust it further in feeling her pussy gripping him firmly. They rarely had a chance over the holiday break to do this. He kisses her as she opens her mouth to moan, she kisses back as he pulls his cock back till only the head is let inside her before gripping her sides and slamming his hips forward pushing his cock in completely as well as stuffing her womb with his cock. She breaks the kiss and screams loudly to the heavens as her body clamps down around him, causing him to groan as he keeps pulling back and slamming into her womb again and again. While she screams her ass is hitting the wall repeatedly, and her eyes start to roll back in bliss as he ravages her womb with his cock.

He pulls back faster and starts to pound his cock in and out of her womb her ass smacking the wall and her back pressed firmly against it as her eyes roll back completely and her tongue slides out causing her to drool. He keeps pounding into her pussy as his cock hits the back of her womb every few seconds. Her scream rises and turns silent as drool fills her mouth turning to a gargling noise. Her pussy clamps down hard as she starts to spasm and he pounds into her a few times as she cums on his cock. He buries his cock deep inside her and fills her to the brim with his cum, causing her to clamp down again and cum more passing out in the process. He pulls her away from the wall with his cock buried inside her to bed and pulls out before laying her down and covering her with a blanket.

He goes and grabs his wand flicking it, causing clean clothes to come to him. He pulls them on then walks over to his desk. He grabs his quill and writes down on a piece of parchment that he loves her and left for work. He leaves the room before disavaporating to work With a loud "crack" he was gone.

* * *

><p>Pika-senpai: Like I said please read and review bit don't flame me which includes insulting the story or me, if you have suggestions on how to make it better that is fine. Thank you for reading.<p> 


End file.
